Be My Princess Back to Future
by Cozumi
Summary: A crossover between Kuon Casiraghi (Be My Princess Season 2) and Glenn Casiraghi. Kuon went back to the past and met his young grandparents, will they be able to understand each other other? (Slight Spoiler: Kuon and Glenn in BMP2 aren't on good terms.)


Be My Princess Crossover

Back to Future

Kuon Casiraghi/Glenn Casiraghi

* * *

"Glenny!" Aria bubbled into Glenn's office excitedly, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.

"…Hmm?" Glenn looked up from his work, glancing at his beloved wife's excited face. "Why are you so happy today?" Glenn asked, standing up and placing the tray on his coffee table.

Glenn then walked over and smoothly hugs Aria before planting a small kiss on her forehead. Sometimes Glenn felt like the adult in their relationship as Aria has a habit of speaking animatedly like a child.

"I was thinking of something!" Aria held Glenn's hand and dragged him over to sit on the sofa.

"…Something?" Glenn raised his eyebrow quizzically and reached over for the biscuits.

"Yeah! I was thinking of our family! I want to have a cute little boy just like you!" Aria's eyes twinkled as she thought of the future she wanted to have with Glenn.

Instead of replying, Glenn simply choked on the biscuit. Aria giggled before patting Glenn lightly on the back.

"…What?" Glenn blushed furiously, finally swallowing his biscuit properly.

"Nothing much! I was just thinking about the life I want." Aria replied quietly, giving a small smile.

"…Are you…pregnant?" Glenn's eyes widened as the thought came across his mind.

"No! No! No!" Aria hurriedly shook her head in alarm.

"…Oh okay. But it's kind of saddening to see you deny like that. So what is my princess thinking of?" Glenn smirked suggestively.

"No, Glenny-poo… I was just thinking of our family… you know…"Aria mumbled, suddenly shy under Glenn's seductive gaze.

"Then… shall we make one, right now?" Glenn asked, grinning, obviously enjoying Aria's embarrassment.

* * *

Several days later, Aria rolled on the bed, unable to fall asleep due to Glenn's absence.

"…Glenn." Aria sighed.

She was unable to fall asleep and the clock on the wall showed that it was already past 3am. Aria frowned to herself, since when had she became so used to Glenn's embraces every night that she was unable to sleep without him anymore.

Glenn had left for Nobel Michel's Castle to attend a meeting regarding the issue of National Environmental Awareness. Glenn had assured Aria that he will only be away for a few days and as much as Glenn had wanted to bring Aria along, Alan's whining has made Aria stayed. Perhaps little Prince Alan was training them to be prepared for their future child.

"Glenn, you idiot…" Aria mumbled her husband's name yet again, checking her phone and re-reading every single message that Glenn had sent her during the day.

_Clang clang_, loud noises were heard from the hallway.

Aria bolted upright as sudden as she heard a man's loud groan from outside of her bedroom. Aria hurriedly put on her sweater and made her way out to find the intruder.

"Oh my god…" Aria mumbled to herself, timidly walking out into the darkness. It was unusual for Yuu, the butler, to be visiting her chambers this late at night.

Aria clutched a torchlight to her chest and silently tread along the darkened corridor.

"…Yuyu?" Aria whispered, noticing a silhouette by the window. She was able to make out a man's figure by the illumination from the moonlight.

"What the hell…" A low and husky voice cussed loudly, "Which idiot put this stack of books here…"

_'__Oh dear, that definitely isn't Yuyu…' _ Aria thought frantically to herself, adrenaline pumping in her blood.

'Who is there?' Aria yelled, mustering all her courage as she flashed the torchlight at the intruder.

"Are you trying to blind me?" The man glared at Aria menacingly. A pair of familiar hazelnut eyes met Aria's dark brown ones.

"…Glenn?" Aria gasped.

* * *

"What is wrong with you? Calling me Yuu and Glenn… My name is Kuon Casiraghi, who are you and what are you doing here?" Kuon rudely asked, he was holding his foot in pain, frustration evident on his face.

"…What?" Aria replied in surprise, clearly Glenn had a cousin that Aria was not yet introduced to. "Uh…You must be lost." Aria determined meekly.

"Tch, move." Kuon pushed past Aria into the bedroom that she shared with Glenn, totally ignoring her.

"What are you doing?" Aria exclaimed, alarmed that the intruder had actually plopped down comfortably onto her bed, making himself comfortable at home.

"Shut up, I am tired. I will deal with you tomorrow morning." A steady breathing was soon heard after that. Panic swirled in Aria's mind, she couldn't quite grasp a hold of the situation.

Aria stared at Kuon's sleeping form for a few moments before giving up and settling down on the couch in her room.

But there is one thing that Aria couldn't quite put a finger on, Kuon had looked too much like Glenn to be his cousin.

"Perhaps… this man is Glenn and Alan's long lost brother? Or…Glenn's child..?!" Aria shook her head, as her thoughts became more and more absurd.

Soon afterwards, sleep fall upon her as well.

* * *

"Oy. Wake up woman." Kuon prodded Aria's cheek, amused with this stranger's sleeping habits. Aria was sprawled out on the couch, her mahogany hair a mess, covering most of her face.

"Has anybody told you that you looked unkempt while sleeping?" An entertained Kuon stared at Aria as he compared the way this unknown woman slept to how graceful his lover back in Nobel Michel is.

"Shut up Glenn." Aria mumbled drowsily, she doesn't need someone telling her _that_ every day.

"What the… This is it!" Kuon frowned, before yanking the pillow from Aria's head rudely. He wasn't pleased with how this stranger kept calling him the name of his grandfather whom he doesn't get along well with.

"Wha…!" Aria stuttered, falling to the floor.

Aria was wide awake now and she glared at Kuon menacingly. First of all, this person intruded upon _her _house, made himself at home on _her _bed and worst of all, _woke_ her up using such crude methods.

"What do you think you are doing? In _my_ bedroom, in _the _palace, this _royal _place out of all? Do you wish to have a death punishment?" Kuon stared down at Aria, scowling upon her audacity.

"I should be the one asking you!" Aria huffed, bringing herself up to stare into Kuon's eyes firmly despite the major height difference. Aria had decided to protect her place with Glenn and she wasn't going to let Kuon's ridiculous talk throw her off.

"Look properly!" Aria pointed at the bed, where a small teddy bear from Glenn lies.

Kuon widened his eyes as he looked around the room. He didn't notice it before under the veil of darkness but he had definitely realized it now. His bedroom, the room passed down from princes to princes, looked different.

The room layout, the furniture placing was all the same. However, there were many different portraits hung on the wall, pictures showing Glenn's wedding with Aria, displaying each and every significant moment in their lives.

No matter how Kuon see it, the photos were all of his King Glenn together with his grandmother in their youth and there were even a few together with a toddler King Regent Alan.

"This…" Kuon walked over in astonishment as he touched a framed pressed flower crown. That flower crown, in his knowledge, was buried together with his grandmother when she had passed away.

"Who are you?" Kuon whipped around, staring at Aria. "…Where am I?"

* * *

"…I must be in the future... This must be some sort of weird mistake!" Kuon muttered to himself inaudibly.

Yuu had found the two of them in the bedroom and had ushered them out to the dining hall for their breakfast. Apparently having their meals was more important to Yuu than the sudden appearance of Kuon. However even Yuu is curious regarding Kuon's background and the apparent story that he had come from the future.

"Thank you, stranger." Aria sulked as Kuon mumbled something about his grandmother, Aria being dead in the future. "You come to my place, and then you tell me that I am dead." Aria stabbed the potato on her plate dangerously.

"Really…" Kuon shook his head in disbelief, "I can't really accept the fact that I am now in the future… But oh well, I might as well enjoy my time here." Kuon thoughtfully stated before casually eat the omelet on his plate.

"Am I really dead…?" Aria asked quietly, sadness overflowing in her eyes.

"But you are a really kind person, grandmother. I just wished I could have spent more time with you." Kuon smiled, before adding on, "Although your youthful self is a total opposite of who you became. Really, being so rude and so messy…" Kuon shook his head teasingly at his paternal grandmother.

"Don't call me grandmother!" Aria glare at Kuon, not really all that pleased to be termed such by a man with similar age. "Say… what happened to Glenn?"

After a long discussion about the future that Kuon had been living in, Aria was extremely aghast to learn of the arguments and disagreements between King Glenn and Kuon.

"He's a pain." Kuon had stated bluntly.

"Why… had things become like this…" Aria murmured with a tinge of disappointment.

Yuu who had been listening in, patted Aria's head gently. Yuu wasn't all that surprise, as if he had known full well that Glenn will become someone as strict and rigid like that.

"It is because of Prince Glenn's upbringing…" Yuu voiced out, clearly aware of how Glenn was being brought up under the most severe and stringent environment to become the next King.

As Kuon started to speak once more, a shrill voice came from the corridor.

"Princess! Yuu! I forgot where I have put my books!" Alan came tumbling into the dining room, bursting with energy. A look of anxiety was expressed on his childish face.

"Hehe, Alan, we will find it together later, shall we?" Aria patted Alan's head gently as he rushed forward to hug her. "Okay…" Alan mumbled into Aria's clothing as he snuggled to her for a warm cuddle.

"…King Regent Alan?" Kuon gasped in surprise. Kuon walked over, bending down to inspect Alan's face. He was unable to believe with his eyes that the regal and wise King Regent Alan had become a small and adorable toddler.

"You know…It is rather uncomfortable for Alan. You should stop doing that." Aria pointed out as Alan squirmed uneasily as he clutched onto Aria's shirt tighter at the stranger's familiarity.

Kuon had been doing that the whole morning, staring into Aria's face and Yuu's as well. Even Yuu had to smile reassuringly while pushing Kuon away, "Yes, yes. It is me. Fifty years from before."

"Who are you?" Alan asked meekly, his eyes slowly tearing up as he had felt intimidated by Kuon's appearance.

"Ku-Kuon!" Kuon hurriedly introduced himself, guilt-stricken for causing fear in his young grand-uncle.

"Yuu yuu, why don't you bring Alan out to play?" Aria giggled while watching Kuon patting Alan awkwardly to stop his tears from flowing.

"I shall do that." Yuu bowed formally while reaching out for Alan's small hand. Alan, for once, had left obediently with Yuu.

"Ah, the books are near my- I mean Aria's bedroom!" Kuon shouted after them, suddenly remembering the stack of books that was placed haphazardly in the middle of the hallway.

"You are a very nice person." Aria smiled kindly to her grandchild, noticing how affectionate and caring he is.

"We..well.." Colors began to rise up on Kuon's cheeks as he answered weakly. A remarkable trait from Glenn, Aria noted.

"Shall I give you a tour of the palace now?" Aria stood up, beckoning Kuon to follow. "I am sure things would have changed in the future. Awkward as it may be to say, welcome to the past!" Aria grinned excitedly.

"I didn't know my grandmother is such a kid…" Kuon chuckled in return, as Aria held his wrist with enthusiasm.

* * *

After a whole day of tour in the palace, the sun had begun to set. The beautiful crimson rays shone upon the field of flowers, bathing the buildings red as the grand star made its way to sleep.

Aria had brought Kuon out to the sunflower field that had held all the important memories of Glenn and her, and in the future, Kuon and his wife too. The two of them sat together on the soft blanket of grass admiring the sunset quietly.

"…Beautiful." Kuon murmured, his eyes twinkling as he enjoyed the tranquil the place had brought upon and the magnificent scenery in front of him.

"Right?" Aria's lips curled up as her gaze never left the view in front of her. "Don't you come here often, though?" Aria asked, turning to look at her grandchild beside her.

"Not anymore." Kuon answered bitterly, "Ever since my parents passed away, I had been burdened with the task of becoming the next King…"

Aria simply smiled gently, she had learnt of all the tragic events that would happen in the future. Her heart fell when she heard of her beloved child's death but she knew that death is an inevitable process of life.

"You know, after being with you for a whole day, I think you will be an amazing King." Aria suddenly stroked Kuon's head tenderly.

"Don't forget about what your parents, my future children, taught you. What Glenn and I would teach you. Don't wallow in pain, keep on moving forward. Don't ever stop walking and never ever give up. Most importantly, learn to enjoy each and every single little thing; life is too short to be angry, to be frustrated, to not enjoy all the precious moments of life."

"…Yes." Kuon's eyes felt moist, as small droplets started to form on the corners of his eyes.

This day, a very special day occurring from time warp, would always be a strange yet very precious memory to him.

"Thank you…" Kuon couldn't express his feelings of gratitude through words to his grandmother. He had wished for her to be alive in the future, but he knew that it is impossible, and that is why he was so immensely grateful for the time now.

"So, what about the adorable pastry chef?" Aria changed the topic, she understood and noticed Kuon's pain and decided to lighten up the atmosphere.

"You barely mentioned about her just now, I am curious!" Aria tittered.

"Grandmother!" Kuon blushed.

The two of them spent the evening out in the field, having a light conversation and enjoying each other's companionship.

* * *

Kuon and Aria went back to the palace slightly before time for dinner. Kuon had felt warm after all the heartfelt conversations with Aria, a mother-like figure he no longer have in his time.

"Tch… Where did you go?" A voice asked with annoyance from inside the dining room as the two entered.

"Glenny!" Aria beamed, noticing her beloved already seated at the table, waiting for her.

"…Who is this?" Glenn raised his eyebrows in surprise, noticing Kuon's presence. He had only learnt that there is a 'special guest' from the butler Yuu and a 'scary man' from Alan.

"…" Kuon stood at the door, frozen in shock. He wasn't very sure how to address Glenn, especially a younger one. In his time he had always tried to avoid any sort of interactions with the old King Glenn.

"You wouldn't believe it!" Aria announced, ushering Kuon in to sit opposite them.

Aria gave a rather long explanation about Kuon as well as sharing all the events from the future over the meal. Glenn and Kuon ate in silence while listening, all the while staring at each other in incredulity.

"…I see." Glenn mumbled awkwardly, staring at his empty plate. Kuon simply nodded and stared at the ceiling, as if there is something interesting there. The two of them are extremely alike at times.

"Well?" Aria probed, having feeling slightly tired from being the only person talking in the room.

"Uh…" Glenn stumbled, "I wouldn't really know what will exactly happen in the future. But I am sure I will listen if you tell me how you feel." Glenn looked away bashfully.

"Yeah… I will do that…" Kuon nodded slowly. He had suddenly remembered how his girlfriend had once told him that the old King Glenn was actually a kind person who will actually listen to one's opinion and thought, even though he may had seem harsh and imposing.

"Well, I will probably be strict on you if you are to be in line as the next King." Glenn continued thoughtfully, "I am not a very good person in terms of talking and also… I am kind of a stubborn person and…" Glenn abruptly stopped, slightly flushing.

"Please be patient with him, and with us." Aria smiled, delighted that Glenn is finally admitting his less than valued traits.

"…Thank you." Kuon kindly replied. He was then determined to mend his broken bonds with his grandfather.

The four of them, inclusive of Yuu, chatted amicably about the change Oriens was about to embark on and how the future of Oriens would look like. Oriens would no doubt become a strong and prosperous country.

Kuon was able to see the kind side of Glenn that he wasn't able to remember since he was so young. Kuon was able to understand the love from Glenn hidden beneath all that strict and harsh words. He was finally able to understand how Oriens was able to flourish under Glenn's rule. Although Glenn was an awkward teenager now, passion and love of one's country flowed endlessly from his words. Glenn would definitely become the greatest King in Oriens' history.

* * *

"Don't you think it is a miracle?" Aria asked, as the two of them plopped down onto the bed side-by-side, exhausted from the long day.

Kuon had left to sleep in the guest bedroom and the young royal couple went back to the room they had shared.

"Yes…" Glenn answered quietly. Thousands of thoughts swirled in his head as he laughed to himself suddenly.

"What?" Aria turned to her husband in amusement.

"It is indeed a very special event… I am glad to see how Oriens had progressed so wonderfully. Although there are bits and pieces of events that would break our hearts, but I am happy to learn of such a beautiful future together with you."

Glenn turned and kissed Aria on the lips before adding on, "Now that I know of the future, I am going to change the part where you would leave me first. We are going to be together, forever. Our children too."

"Yeah, we will." A single tear dripped down on Aria's cheek as the two of them vowed to never leave each other.

"I love you so much."

* * *

In the morning, Yuu knocked on the door of Glenn and Aria's bedroom anxiously.

"What is it?" Glenn opened the door drowsily, it was obvious that the two of them were still exhausted from their night together.

"I couldn't find Kuon anywhere!" Yuu answered. He had entered Kuon's bedroom only to find it empty.

"Has he left…?" Aria stumbled over to the door.

"Most probably, huh." Glenn murmured sadly.

All of them were delighted to have Kuon here and they can't help but feel a tinge of sadness as he had went back to where he belonged.

"Thank you for the sneak peek of the future and for being such a lovely child we would have in the future…" Aria whispered to herself, as she clutched her nightgown to her heart tightly, silently praying for all's happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the future fifty years later, Kuon found himself awakened in his own bedroom.

"…I am back?" Kuon's eyes widened as he took in the view of his environment. He had found himself back in the Prince's bedroom but there were no portraits hung on the wall. The room was empty as just the way he had remembered it to be.

"…Heh." Kuon smiled wistfully. "Thank you, Grandfather, Grandmother and Butler Yuu."

Kuon was back to where he belonged and he was determined to have another proper talk with his grandfather, old King Glenn. He was immensely thankful for the special memory made.

"Oh.. and King Regent Alan is such a crybaby." Kuon laughed to himself, as he stood up to a fresh start of the day.

Kuon promised to lead Oriens to a greater height and to have love so sweet and wonderful that is parallel to that of his grandparents.


End file.
